


"X" Marks The Spot

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Feelings Jams, Genderplay, Oral Sex, Pegging, gender feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy is a bit nervous about trying a new thing, but Barry will support her, every step of the way.





	"X" Marks The Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToothyVoid (Mysticgator)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

“You ever wonder what it’d be like to have a vagina?”

Barry, who had been about to take a bite out of his sandwich, looked at Suzy, then put down the sandwich. 

“... what?”

“Well,” Suzy said, and she was blushing, but kept going resolutely, “well, I, uh, well, I was thinking… I was thinking about the fact that… that, well, sometimes I wonder what it’d be like to be a dude, have a penis -”

“Those two aren’t necessarily the same thing,” said Barry, and he took another bite of his sandwich. 

“Well, okay, yeah, you’re right. So I wonder what it’s like to be a dude _and_ have a penis,” said Suzy.

“I’ve never really… thought about having other parts,” said Barry, his expression thoughtful. “But that doesn’t mean, I’m, uh, it doesn’t mean I’m against it, exactly. I’ve always been pretty good with the spot that I’m at….”

“The spot that you’re at?”

Suzy shot him an amused look.

“Yes,” said Barry. “The spot that I’m at.”

“You make it sound like you’re in some kinda… I don’t even know,” said Suzy. “Like you’re sitting on the X marks the spot or something.”

“I dunno,” said Barry. “Do you think that there’s treasure where I’m sitting?”

“Your butt is a treasure, and you’re sitting on it,” Suzy said, and then she paused.

They made eye contact, and then they were both laughing.

It was a good laugh, too, the kind that explodes out of the stomach, sprays out of the mouth and the nose, a bit like projectile vomiting, albeit less disgusting for those in the line of fire, as it were.

“That was the cheesiest fucking line I’ve ever heard,” said Barry, and he was grinning.

“I can’t help it,” said Suzy. “You make me cheesy.”  
“Does that mean I should keep you away from people who are lactose intolerant?”

“What, like my husband?” 

There was an almost audible pause.

“I feel like I messed that up,” Suzy said, and she looked bashful.

“Only a little bit,” Barry said, trying to keep his tone light, kind.

Suzy snorted.

“So you’ve never considered how the other half lives, as it were?”

Barry shrugged.

“I always figured men and women weren’t that different,” he said. 

“What, really?”

“Yeah,” said Barry. He took another bite out of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. “I was taught that women and men are pretty much the same, and there are differences, but not stuff that can’t be talked about.”

“Huh,” said Suzy, resting her chin on her palm, picking through her pasta dish. “I’d never thought of it like that.”

Barry looked at her in the light, letting his eyes trace the elegant line from her hairline to the neckline of her shirt.

“I mean,” Barry said, choosing his words carefully, “I’ve always thought that women’s clothes looked… nice, but I never put much thought to it in regards to gender, or changing my body, stuff like that.”

“... how would you feel if I maybe… wanted to be a boy. Sort of. Sometimes.”

“What kind of wanting to be a boy?” 

This was the kind of thing you had to tread carefully.

“Like….” Suzy leaned back into her chair, her hands behind her head. “I think it’d be nice to play at being a boy, maybe? I don’t, like, want surgery or whatnot. I just like the idea of trying something different, I think.”

“... would you want to do something?”

“I mean,” Suzy said, and now she was blushing, “I do have the new strap-on….”

“Yeah, you were pretty excited about it,” said Barry. “Do you wanna use it on me?”

“... yeah,” said Suzy. “But… I want to get a new harness.”

Barry nodded.

She’d pegged him before - she had a pretty harness, complete with bows and lace, and she’d fucked him, and he’d cum so hard that it had hit him in the chin.

But he sensed that this wasn't what she was in the mood for. 

"So you wanna do some genderplay?"

"Basically, yeah," she said. "Not, like, serious gender stuff, but more like... I dunno. Like playing around."

"It's kink," Barry said. "It's supposed to be about playing around."

"You never know," Suzy said defensively. 

Barry reached out, patted her on the hand.

It was a slightly awkward gesture, but what are close relationships for, if not to make things less awkward?

"Well," Barry said, "regardless of the "deeper meaning" or whatever, I'd be glad to do this kinda play with ya."

"Even the bits that... go with it?" 

Suzy was fiddling with her fork, her knuckles white.

There was something fraught in all of this, something deep and complicated that Barry didn't understand.

But he could at least try to be here for her, right?

"What would that involve?"

"Well," said Suzy, "I'm thinking that maybe... you could come with me to go clothing shopping. If that isn't too weird?"

"It's not too weird," Barry assured her. "I promise."

"Okay," said Suzy, and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I feel like I'm fucking this up."

Barry shrugged.

"Remember how embarrassed I was when I brought up the whole puppy play thing?"

She smiled at him, a smile that nearly split her face in two, and he smiled back at her.

"Fair enough," she said. "Would you... would you want to help coordinate your outfit, or would you want to do it?"

"I can do it, if you don't have a specific... vision in mind," said Barry. 

He'd been... curious in the past.

"I'd like...." She took a deep breath, blew it out. "I'm trying to find a way to word this."

"Take your time," Barry said, and he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"I want... I want to be in a different role," she said finally, "like, I want to be in the role of a boy. But not, like, a man. A boy."

"Like ageplay?"

"Not exactly," said Suzy. "More like... someone inexperienced with someone who has experience."

"Kinda... sweet innocent virginal type thing with the vamp who likes deflowering pretty boys, stuff like that?"

"A little bit, yeah," said Suzy. "Not necessarily... virginal or sweet or whatever, but I'd like to be submitting for this scene."

"I could make this work," Barry said slowly, "although I'm not entirely sure how good I'm gonna be at the whole gender play aspect of it."

"I think you'd do pretty well," said Suzy. "You could totally rock the femme look."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well," said Barry, "I'd be happy to do it, if you are!"

"I'd obviously be happy to do it," said Suzy. "I'm the one who suggested it, after all."

"I dunno," Barry said. "Maybe you were just nervous about it or something like that, or maybe talking about it made you realize that you actually _didn't_ want to do it, you just liked the idea of it."

"... well," said Suzy, "I guess there's only one way to find out, huh?"

"Basically," said Barry, and then he paused. "I might need your help with the makeup though, if you want me to wear makeup."

"I'll probably need your help in putting on a tie," said Suzy, "so I guess fair is fair."

"You'll be wearing a tie, even?" Barry raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed!"

Suzy blushed, looking down, and Barry took some pity. 

"I'm sorry," he told her. 

"No, no," Suzy mumbled. "I, uh, I like it. When you talk to me like that. It's nice." 

"I'll make a note of that," said Barry, and then he went back to eating his sandwich.

* * * 

It took them about a month to get everything sorted out. 

Clothing shopping for Suzy was a remarkably mellow affair - the both of them were built pretty similarly, and apart from their different color tastes (Barry went for purple, Suzy was usually for darker, more muted colors), they could have worn each other's clothing.

Barry had been tempted to offer her some of his stuff, but he sensed that she was pursuing something a bit more... complicated than he had thought.

"Do you want to bind your chest?" 

The two of them were wandering around a menswear department, and Suzy had two button down shirts over her shoulder, as well as a tie.

"I... I feel like I should," Suzy said slowly. "But I don't want to."

"There isn't really a "should" in this kind of discussion," Barry said firmly. "I mean, I'm keeping my beard." He paused. "If that's okay with you, I mean. I could theoretically shave it off?"

"No, I like the beard," Suzy said quickly. "There are bearded ladies, right?"

"... now all I can think of is that show Carnivale," said Barry. 

"Did it have a bearded lady?"

"Oh yeah," said Barry. "She was really hot."

"... not something I'd expect to hear you say," said Suzy, giving him a sidelong look as she grabbed a three pack of boxer briefs.

"I can have layers," said Barry, playing at indignant. 

"Fair enough, fair enough," said Suzy, sounding contrite.

He kissed her loudly on the temple, just because he could, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming shopping with me," she said. "I appreciate it. I know this is all weird."

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "We're gonna have fun, okay? And we're gonna be good."

"Okay," Suzy said. "We're gonna be okay."

"We will be."

He took her hand, and he squeezed it.

She squeezed back.

* * *

And then they were in the bedroom.

She had carefully applied his makeup, balancing on his lap, and then she had gotten herself changed.

She was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

She was also packing hard, her cock a noticeable bulge against her thigh.

She'd put on a blazer as well, and a tie.

She looked... awkward.

As if her skin didn't entirely fit, but she didn't know how to make it fit.

Or maybe she was wearing a different skin, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be comfortable in it.

... he wasn't going to think about his too much, because it was fraught, and because it wouldn't' do anyone any good if he was psychoanalyzing stuff too deeply. 

And anyway, he was standing here, feeling a tad ridiculous, but fuck it. 

He was wearing stockings. 

Purple fishnet stockings - he'd found them online, and why the fuck not, right?

He'd even shaved his legs, which he wasn't going to do again, because holy god was it a pain.

But he was wearing a short skirt, and when he crossed his legs, the fabric of his stockings rasped together where his thighs met, and he caught Suzy staring at his legs with a look like a deer in the headlights.

He was still sitting on the bed.

"Do you like what you see?"

Barry pitched his voice a little higher.

Suzy blushed, and she was staring straight down at her feet. 

"I... yeah," mumbled Suzy. 

"Evidently," Barry said, and he indicated the bulge against her thigh, "judging by the little problem you've got there."

"It's not that little," Suzy said, and then she seemed to regret it. 

She was blushing.

"How about you show me then, boy. Show me how big your dick is."

Barry was smirking.

It was a weird feel on his face, but he wasn't going to complain too much.

It was probably helping Suzy enjoy the scene.

Indeed, she was turning pinker.

She'd tied her hair back, and there seemed to be a bit of mascara brushed along her jaw, to give her the illusion of stubble. 

She was close enough that their knees were touching now.

"Well?"

"Um," said Suzy, and she fumbled her pants open.

Barry watched her draw the cock out, and he licked his lips.

She was indeed wearing a new harness - it looked like she was wearing a pair of boxer briefs, under the underwear she was already wearing.

Her dick was a deep, dark red, and about average size.

As far as Barry knew.

It wasn't like he went around measuring dongs or something.

"That's it?"

Barry looked down at the dick in Suzy's hand, then at Suzy's face.

Suzy flushed, biting her lip.

"What do you mean, that's it?"

"I mean," said Barry, reaching out and wrapping his hand around her cock, "I'm more used to men having bigger cocks than that. I guess you're just a boy after all, huh?" He gave it a long stroke, and she moaned, her hips rolling forward. "A growing boy, to be sure," he added, and he made eye contact with her.

"I can... I can do a lot with it," she said, and yeah, she was pitching her voice lower.

"It's not just about what you do with your dick, you know," Barry said, and he reached out to cup her face, to kiss her. 

"I knew that," said Suzy, her tone defensive.

Her eyes were very dark, with arousal, or maybe some other kind of emotion.

She was shaking, which he wasn't expecting at all.

He made eye contact, raising an eyebrow, and she gave him a thumbs up.

Well, okay then.

"You ever kissed a woman before?"

"I've kissed plenty of girls," said Suzy, her tone getting braggy.

"I didn't ask you about kissing girls," Barry said sharply. "I asked you about kissing women."

"Oh. Um."

"Well, you're about to," said Barry, and then he was leaning forward, he was kissing her, cupping her cheeks, his thumbs stroking along her cheekbones, then moving to the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her soft, dark hair.

He kissed her, his lips soft from the lip gloss, firm.

She kissed him back, with an open neediness, clinging to him, wrinkling the shoulders of his blouse, and he would have scolded her for that, except that she was pressing closer, until they were chest to chest, her hands in his hair, her hips rolling.

She pulled back, her mouth smeared with his plum colored lipstick, and she looked at him, wide eyed.

"Oh," she murmured.

"You did get bigger, didn't you?"

Barry rubbed her cock, and she sobbed, humping into his hand. 

"Do you want to stick this in me, horny boy? Do you want to fuck me?"

"God, yes, _please_ , I want it so much!" 

"You want to slide this lovely thick cock into me, fuck me 'til I cum all around you?"

Barry's cock twitched.

He was getting _himself_ worked up, holy shit!

"Y-yes," Suzy whimpered.

"Tell me," Barry whispered, right in her face.

"I want to... to slide my cock into you," she mumbled. "I want to fuck you. Please."

"I don't think I'm wet enough yet," said Barry, and he tugged on her hair. "Be a dear and eat me out?"

"Right," said Suzy, and she was dropping to her knees in front of him, her hands on his thighs, pushing the skirt up around his waist, running her hands along his inner thighs, over the fishnet.

It made a faint rasping noise.

Barry was wearing stockings, and she was going to have to either rip them, or maneuver them carefully. 

She seemed to be choosing to just pull them off, which was a pity - Barry had kind of been looking forward to being fucked while wearing a pair of stockings.

Oh well.

Next time, he'd wear thigh highs.

Or tell her to rip them.

But oh god, she had his panties down as well, and she was leaning forward, hidden by the skirt, and she was taking his cock into her mouth.

It was a... novel sensation, to be sure.

He had the stockings and panties dangling off of one ankle, and she was stroking her hands lower, finding the base of the plug that he'd put in himself.

She was hidden by his skirt, and her head was bobbing up and down as she began to bob her head, up and down, her mouth wrapped around him, then her throat opening up, as his own head tilted back, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Oh, fuck, you really know how to eat pussy, huh?” Barry chuckled, low and dark in the back of his throat. “Such a good boy, such a pretty boy for me….”

Suzy pulled back, and she rested her chin on his thigh.

“Can you not call me pretty, please? If it’s not too much trouble I mean.” 

She was avoiding his eyes, blushing.

“Right, right,” said Barry. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Suzy said quickly, and then she was disappearing under the purple skirt again, and she was kissing and licking along his shaft. 

“Such a sweet boy,” Barry cooed, a bit at a loss. “Such a good boy.”

She was moaning, and then she was coming up to kiss him again, messy and desperate, kneading awkwardly at his chest, her tongue in his mouth.

It was like kissing as a teenager again, awkward and full of some kind of intense hope.

Barry pulled back, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her onto the bed. 

“I see I’m gonna have to do the work, if I want this to go the way I want it to go,” said Barry, and okay, his voice was a little shaky, from arousal, from whatever it was that was taking the both of them.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I -”

Barry put a finger over her mouth.

“Shush,” he said, “or I’ll sit on your face.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but Barry gave her a look.

“Okay,” Suzy mumbled. 

“Now… I’m gonna get lube,” said Barry, “and you’re gonna stay here. Understand?”

“Right,” said Suzy.

* * * 

There were a messy few minutes, as Barry got the lube, got a condom, and removed the plug.

He ended up straddling her, as she scooted up on the bed, her back supported by the headboard, her legs straight in front of her.

They both moaned when he sank down on her, and she was shaking as she clutched at his hips, bunching up the purple fabric of his skirt.

They couldn’t see anything - it was all hidden by Barry’s skirt.

His cock was making a bulge in it.

She was still wearing her shirt, apart from the spots where her buttons had burst open, and he could see her belly.

He pushed the skirt up, just enough that he could free his cock, and he grabbed her hand, bringing it to him. 

“You’re not even gonna rub my clit while I’m riding you? If that’s how you approach sex, then we’ve got a _lot_ of work to do,” Barry murmured, and he rolled his hips, squeezing the toy inside of him.

She moaned, and she began to stroke him awkwardly, as he laced his hands behind her head, pressing their foreheads together, breathing each other’s breath.

“I can feel you pulsing inside of me,” he said, aware that he probably sounded awkward. “I can feel how badly you want to cum inside of me….”

She was shaking, and she was thrusting into him shallowly, breathing against his lips, shaking, 

“You’re so tight,” she said, and her voice broke, as Barry began to bounce.

He rode her like it was a porn, wrapping his legs around her, so that his heels were digging into her lower back, and that couldn’t have been comfortable, but she moaned, arching into it, and she was pressing against him, her face in his chest now, and she was clinging to him as she thrust up into him, as he bounced.

He was going to cum.

The dildo was pressing against his prostate, and the air was charged with… something.

Something intense.

Something that was making her shudder against him, making her cling to him harder, and then he was cumming like a firecracker, a series of sharp, short jolts of pleasure, trailing up and down his back, leaving him shaking and sobbing on top of her, as his fingers tangled in her hair, his cock leaving wet spots all over her stomach, cummy splotches on her shirt.

“Oh… fuck,” Suzy wailed, and she was still wriggling against him, the shaft of her cock pressed against his prostate, and oh god, that was… that was intense, and she was still squirming.

“Was that good for you, baby?” 

Barry was trying to sound like he was teasing.

“Please, I need to cum, please, suck my cock, please, _please_!” 

There was a pause. 

She blushed, looking to the side, and he got off of her, flat on his back.

He watched her shove her boxer briefs down and off, taking the dildo with it, and she was spreading her legs. 

There was lipstick on her face.

He crawled between her legs, his hands on her thighs, and he used his leverage to spread her thighs wider, and he buried his face in her pussy, licking her from asshole to clit.

She shuddered, arching against him, holding on to his hair, and she began to convulse, as she came, at the first touch of his tongue.

Okay, wow.

She wasn’t usually this… quick to get off, but holy shit, she was still shaking, she was dripping more arousal down his face, across her thighs. 

“Oh, god, Bar,” Suzy mumbled, and she held onto him, her face in his chest, clinging hard enough that her fingers were probably cramping. “ _Bar_!” 

“I know,” Barry said, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her. “I know. I’m here.” 

He kissed her forehead, and he rocked her as she shook against him.


End file.
